Legacy
by Maralexa
Summary: Roy Mustang and Edward Elric thought their challenges were finally over, but now a new and more daunting task awaits them: parenthood. Ready or not, the Mustang and Elric families must make room for the next generation. Post-Brotherhood.
1. Chapter 1: Team Mustang, Next Generation

**Chapter 1: Team Mustang, Next Generation**

**Hi everyone! Here's a fun fic that I hope to develop into a multi-chapter post-FMAB story about the legacy of the heroes of Amestris. No, I'm not doing a Legend of Korra move where all the beloved characters are old or dead (love LOK by the way and look forward to each new episode). I foresee this being very fun to write—and hopefully fun to read, too!**

**For those who don't know me…hi! I'm Maralexa. I've been doing Fanfiction for years, so I'm not new to this. I'm pretty new to the Fullmetal fandom and love it to pieces (as you may see on my Tumblr page, which you can find on my profile). I've done humor fics, adventure fics, one-shots, crossovers…yep. Try me. I've got this!**

**Whether or not I've got **_**this**_** is up to you. Those who have reviewed my stories before know that if you post a review to Chapter 1 before I finish writing Chapter 2, I'll reply to that review in the next chapter. Same applies to succeeding chapters. I love your feedback and reward it with responses. Also, if you give me suggestions or ideas in your reviews, I take them very seriously and often use them (and attribute you to the ideas, of course)! I never write a first chapter with the outcome of the entire fic in mind; the way I see it, stories write themselves. I write the first chapter and then go with it to see where it takes me. Which means I'm **_**always**_** open to suggestions and ideas.**

**I'll shut up now. ENJOY, READ, AND REVIEW! :)**

* * *

><p>This was it. The defining moment. Flame alchemy on a rainy day? Childsplay. Rebuilding Ishval? Piece of cake. The Promised Day? A thing of the past. This moment was far more perilous than near-death at the hands of Lust's ultimate spears or a trip through the Portal of Truth. What General Roy Mustang was about to face was far more terrifying than the Father, the homunculi, the mannequin soldiers, the men of Briggs, and Olivier Mira Armstrong combined. He could face all of it blindfolded. Maybe. But this was more unpredictable than any of the aforementioned forces. This day, this moment, could be his undoing.<p>

"Roy, you're hurting my hand."

Roy looked down at the death grip he had on Lieutenant General Riza Hawkeye's hand. "Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly as he loosened his hold.

"I'm having a baby, not fighting a war," Riza reminded him gently, though her voice was tight.

"Hand me an army of mannequin soldiers any day," Roy said, placing a trembling hand on her swollen stomach.

"You have the easy job!" Riza objected.

A small cough revealed the presence of Dr. Knox in the doorway. "If you can't stomach it, General, I suggest you wait outside."

"Why? Is the baby coming soon?" Roy asked anxiously.

"How the hell should I know?" Knox snapped, putting his hands up in a surrender-gesture. "I ain't delivering it!"

Before Roy could question him, Dr. Tim Marcoh stepped in with the necessary equipment. "If everyone who isn't delivering a baby would please step outside, I'd appreciate it," he told them calmly. "Don't look at me like that, General," he added when Roy made a move to object. "You're more skittish than she is right now; we don't need you to stress her out. You can come back in when we're finished. Dr. Knox, could you help me with this?"

"Yeah, sure, I've got nothing better to do," Knox said, relenting. "Doctor's orders, General; get your ass out of this room before I kick you."

Roy was too edgy to reprimand Knox's disrespectful tone, so he reluctantly obliged without further comment.

"Well, well. The great flame alchemist…scared of a little baby!"

If looks could kill, Edward Elric would be toast. "Shut your mouth, Fullmetal," Roy scowled. "Don't forget you screamed like a little girl when the woman in Rush Valley gave birth."

"Who the hell told you that?" Edward demanded hotly.

"Your wife," Roy said simply.

"Dammit, Winry!" Edward snapped, turning on her. "Blab my weaknesses to the world, why don't cha?"

Winry shrugged. "I couldn't help it. You were kind of adorable; especially when you focused on something beautiful that _wasn't_ created by your stupid alchemy for once. Now hold Vic for me," she said briskly, passing her six-month-old son to her husband.

"It's kinda cute how I had a kid before you, General," Edward pointed out, trying to poke at Roy again. "You're what, 40 now?"

"Well, while you were out sightseeing, I was rebuilding a civilization," Roy said, not missing a beat. "And I'm 34. Don't insult me."

"Yeah, I guess you were," Edward agreed. "Hero of Ishval. You made good use out of that name."

"I didn't do it to change the meaning behind my nickname, but I'm glad you approve," Roy said flatly.

Their conversation was abruptly cut off as a large man, notably shirtless and muscular, burst forth with a theatrical door-busting entrance. "We have arrived at last!" Major General Alex Louis Armstrong announced, flexing his powerful and dramatically-defined muscles.

"You're replacing my door," Roy chided him.

"My sincerest apologies, General Mustang, but I had to be here for your big moment! A father at last!"

"Stop being so dramatic," Edward scoffed. "It's just human reproduction. It happens every damn day."

"That wasn't what you said when I had _our_ son, Ed," Winry pointed out, smirking a little.

She was right, of course. "Yeah, Victor's a little wonder, isn't he?" Edward admitted, smiling at the child in his arms.

"I did not come alone," Alex informed them. "Behold!" He stepped dramatically aside so Alphonse Elric, Maria Ross, and Denny Brosh could step in.

"Hey, Al, I didn't know you were in Central," Edward greeted his brother.

"Is that a ring, Maria?" Winry asked, pointing eagerly at her finger.

Maria blushed a little. "Oh, this? Yeah, we're getting married in a few months," she said, hooking arms with Denny. "General Mustang started a trend in the military when he married Lieutenant General Hawkeye."

"Congratulations," Roy told them, smiling. "Now Major, can you do us all a favor and put a shirt on?"

"You do not wish to admire my flawless physique, sir?" Alex asked him.

"Maybe another time. The only physique I'm interested in right now is my child's," Roy commented, starting to grow worried again.

Edward frowned a little, realizing he'd forgotten his mission to distract Roy from his apprehension. "Hey, General," he said, trying to call his former commanding officer's attention away from the childbirth in the other room, "where's your team?"

This immediately caught his interest. "Hey, you're right. Where they hell are they?"

At that same moment, four men rushed in the room to join the ever-growing crowd. Brigadier Generals Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Vato Falman, and Lieutenant Colonel Kain Fuery all lined up and saluted.

"About damn time," Roy scolded. "At ease, men."

"So you're really going to be a father?" Fuery demanded eagerly. "Can I tape it?"

"You've been taping everything since that damn video recorder was invented," Havoc told him, putting out his cigarette so as not to irritate the Elrics' baby.

"Well yeah," Fuery said. "It records memories."

"I've got all the memories I need right up here," Breda said, tapping his skull. "I don't need any reminders, thanks."

The once-quiet house was bustling with activity. Winry sharply took her crying baby back from Edward so she could console him. Alex continued to flex his muscles, much to Maria and Denny's dismay, and Alphonse was chatting with Falman about discoveries he made during his trip to Xing. Fuery was insistently informing Havoc that technology would prevail, and Breda just wanted to take a nap.

Much time passed, and the commotion was almost enough to distract Roy, but he couldn't stop himself from periodically glancing at the closed door where the love of his life was bearing their child. He should be there with her, holding her hand…but then again, she was stronger than him in this respect. She would likely end up comforting him, and he wasn't even doing the work!

"It really is okay," Edward said, lightly punching Roy's arm. "It's pretty terrifying at first, but you'll get used to it."

"I never thought I'd end up taking parenting advice from a kid," Roy mused.

"I'm not a kid anymore," Edward pointed out.

"Yeah, I've noticed," Roy said, glancing at the former alchemist. "You're not as short as you were a few years ago."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK! I WAS NEVER SHORT!" Edward shouted, throwing a punch that Roy easily caught in his hand.

"Take it easy, Fullmetal." Roy couldn't help but laugh a little. "Some things never change."

"Call me short again and I'll change you face," Edward growled. "Anyway, what are you naming your kid?"

"Elizabeth if she's a girl," Roy told him. "If a boy—" He was cut off as the door to Riza's room opened, revealing a tired but satisfied Marcoh.

"You have twins, General," he informed Roy, stepping aside so the new father wouldn't mow him down to get to his children.

Forgetting his anxieties, Roy rushed into his wife's room to see for himself. Riza was sitting in bed, looking more exhausted than he had ever seen her, but her eyes were shining. "You're a father, Roy," she said softly, smiling down at the two tiny newborns in her arms. "Elizabeth," she whispered, nodding to the baby nestled in her right arm.

Overwhelmed with happiness, Roy gently took Elizabeth from his wife and kissed her tiny head. "She's beautiful," he whispered, unable to find the right words to fit this moment. This was his daughter…his little girl. He would do anything and everything to protect the little life in his hands, and one day, he may end up torching a few sorry young men who dared break her heart.

"She has a brother," Riza told him, nodding toward the little boy held close to her chest.

A son. He had a son. Roy directed his attention to the quiet little bundle who had a hint of black hair plastered to his head. His eyes met Riza's; they both knew exactly what to name their son. Smiling, the couple simultaneously whispered the new boy's name.

"Maes Mustang."

* * *

><p><strong>Diclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its amazing characters.<strong>

**AN: This fic was the spawn of my fanart, so if you want to see what Maes and Elizabeth Mustang look like, check out my deviantART profile (you can find the link to it on my profile).**

**To put things in perspective, this childbirth is taking place two years after the series ends with 18-year-old Edward. At this point, Ed and Winry are 20, Al is 19, Roy and Riza are 34, Victor is six months, and Sara Elric is not yet born. Yes, I do keep track of ages for quality assurance purposes. :)**

**The childbirth scene was more to set the stage. The real fun begins in the next chapter! The parenting struggle is real, though I haven't had the joy of trying it yet.**

**The names of the children all have special meanings. Sara Elric is named after Winry's mother, Sara Rockbell. Victor Elric is actually named after Edward's American voice actor, Victor Mignogna. Elizabeth Mustang comes from Riza's codename, Elizabeth, and Maes Mustang is, of course, named after the late Maes Hughes. May he rest in peace. ;(**


	2. Chapter 2: Adjustment Phase

**Chapter 2: Adjustment Phase**

**Got some great feedback on the first chapter! Thanks, guys! I really appreciate the support! :) Between this story, my schoolwork, and my other story (Doctor Who x FMAB Crossover called "Saving Maes Hughes"), I'm pretty busy, so updates won't be frequent, but I'll try not to neglect it. Thanks again for the feedback, and if you want something else of mine to read, check out "Saving Maes Hughes." I'm pretty proud of that one so far. :D**

**Edlyn Elric: Why thank you! I wasn't sure what to name Ed's son, so I did some searching, and bingo. It even sounds like a name they would use in their world; a lot of the FMA names are so unique, so I thought Vic would fit right in. :)**

**Yveltal45: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this next one.**

**AnimeAddict1059: Thanks for all your ideas! I love all the support you've given my OCs and this fic so far! :D**

* * *

><p>"My kid's cuter than yours."<p>

"You can't measure cuteness, Fullmetal," Roy shot back. "You have nothing to scientifically base your argument, so therefore, your hypothesis is unprovable."

Edward crossed his arms, trying to find a way to scientifically prove his son was cuter than both of Roy's children combined. "Okay, so you can shoot down my argument, but what've you got? You can't prove cuteness, either."

"I don't have to," Roy told him calmly. "I have two. Their combined cuteness can't be outdone by your one, no matter how cute you think Victor is."

"You can't prove that either!" Edward objected.

"I can prove I have two kids," Roy pointed out. "End of discussion."

Having just given birth to twins, Riza was not exactly in the mood for scientific debates in her bedroom. "That's enough," she said exasperatedly. "Stop comparing children to alchemy. You're both morons."

"Yeah, they are," Winry agreed, rolling her eyes. "You want to know how Ed first asked me out? He told me he'd give half of his life to me if I gave half of mine to him. Equivalent Exchange. Like dating has _anything_ to do with alchemy."

"I beg to differ," Roy said, smirking. "I've used alchemy to score plenty of dates." His smirk quickly vanished at Riza's death glare he had since christened the Stare of the Hawk. It was like she could see into his soul with those piercing brown eyes. "In the past," he amended. "I'd _never_ do that to you."

"You'd better not do it to our kids to put them to sleep at night," Riza warned him.

"Why would I?" Roy asked innocently.

Winry sighed. "No offense, Mrs. Hawkeye, but I think your husband is a bad influence on mine. Ed just _has_ to pick a fight when he's here."

"Hey, wait a minute," Roy objected. "It's not my fault he has a short fuse."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?!"

Edward's shout caused a chorus of loud crying from Victor, Maes, and Elizabeth.

"Maybe you should go," Riza said, trying to calm a screaming Maes.

"Yeah, good idea," Winry said, shooting a _this-discussion-isn't-over_ glance at Edward. "Thank you so much for having us over, Mr. and Mrs. Mustang, and congratulations on the new family!"

"Please, you can call us by our first names," Riza told her.

"Thanks, Riza," Winry said brightly. "Maybe next time our visit won't be cut short by our idiotic husbands and their stupid science fights."

"One can hope," Riza said, laughing a little. "Take care, Winry. You too, Ed."

"See you later, Fullmetal," Roy said, waving.

Edward waved back, all animosity gone from his face. Though neither would admit it, their rivalry was all good fun. "Don't let 'em cry too much, General. You're still pretty useless in the rain."

At a warning glance from Riza, Roy refrained from commenting.

Once the Elric family had gone, the rest of the group was not far behind them. After parting goodbyes and congratulations, the house was quiet once more. Only Marcoh and the Mustangs remained.

"She needs to stay on bedrest for the next week," Marcoh told them. "I wouldn't blame you if you hired a maid or something to help you out."

"Don't worry, we can handle it," Roy told him. "We'll give you a call if we need anything."

Marcoh nodded. "I left a list on her bedside table. Do those things, and you'll all be fine." Smiling, the doctor saluted Roy before turning to go. "Please don't hesitate to call me."

"We won't," Roy promised him, waving goodbye.

* * *

><p><em>One week later…<em>

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Riza called from her bedroom at the sound of Roy's expletives and Elizabeth's crying.

"No, no, stay in bed!" Roy called back from the kitchen, balancing his screaming daughter in one arm and a fire extinguisher in the other. "I can handle this!"

Clothed in a robe and slippers, Riza stepped tiredly into the kitchen with a hungry Maes in her arms. Ignoring her husband's protests to get back in bed, Riza turned down the stove and pulled the bubbling mess off the burner. "If you wanted me to make dinner, you could have asked," she said, gazing up at his sheepish face. She carefully took the extinguisher from him, hung it back on the wall, and placed her free hand on his cheek. "Thanks for trying, but stick with the microwave next time. Instant soup is fine until I'm back on my feet."

"I'm sorry," Roy said softly, putting his hand over hers. "You really should be resting. I wish I could do more for you."

"You're doing the best you can," she soothed him. "Here, bring Elizabeth to our bedroom. I'll feed them while you clean this up and finish dinner."

"You really trust me not to burn it?" Roy asked, embarrassed.

"Not even the flame alchemist can ruin microwavable soup," she reasoned.

"Wanna bet?" he asked, gently leading her back to the room. "I don't think you should put that much faith in me—especially in the kitchen. I'm pretty sure they _invented_ the microwave because of me."

Riza crawled back in bed and took a whimpering Elizabeth from him. "I'm sure you won't blow up the house," she reasoned. "Have a little faith in yourself. You're confident enough at work."

"I know how to be General Mustang," he told her. "I've been the flame alchemist for years, but this dad business is hard to get used to."

"You'll learn," she promised him.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Roy collapsed beside his wife, completely wiped out. Despite Riza's ongoing objections, he took it upon himself to take care of her until she completely recovered. Given her independent spirit, she continuously wanted to help him before she was ready, but for the time being, the sleepless nights and child care had to fall to Roy. He tried to honor Riza's wishes of not using flame alchemy to calm the kids, but every so often he would subtly manipulate the oxygen density around the cribs just enough to lull them to sleep.<p>

With Maes and Elizabeth fast asleep, Roy and Riza were finally alone. They spent a few moments simply facing each other, enjoying the closeness and company. Their bond was so strong that no words had to pass between them; in their years of protecting each other, fighting side-by-side, and saving the other's life, they knew each other well enough to have entire conversations in utter silence. Riza took a mental picture of her husband's loving face before finally allowing her eyes to flutter closed and sleep to overtake her. She felt Roy's hand run through her hair before she completely lost consciousness.

Exhausted as he was, Roy found it hard to fall asleep, so he gazed at his sleeping wife for a few moments more and subconsciously played with her hair, as he often did. "You're growing it out again for me, aren't you?" he whispered, remembering how disappointed he had been when she cut it all off after his promotion to General. Now it was about an inch past her ears.

A small whimper caught his attention. Careful not to disturb Riza, Roy quietly rolled out of bed, approached Elizabeth's crib, and gazed down at his tiny little girl. She blinked, her small black eyes almost identical to her father's, and let out another soft whimper. She was not distressed, but when she saw Roy looking down at her, she started making quiet, talkative baby sounds.

"Elizabeth Mustang," he mused, reaching a hand down into the crib so she could grab his finger. "I won't pretend to be father of the year, but I'll do whatever it takes to protect you. You might not always like it or understand my reasons, but no matter what happens, I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Elizabeth abandoned Roy's finger in the middle of his speech and stared up at him. He doubted she understood a word he was saying, but she seemed to be listening at least. When he finished, she smiled and grabbed his finger again, replying to his promise with soft, unintelligible noises. Once she made sure he got her message, Elizabeth surrendered his finger and sank into sleep. Roy watched her little chest rise and fall for a few moments before crossing over to the crib a few feet away where his son lay sleeping.

"I really wish Hughes could be here for this," he murmured, gazing fondly at the little boy who bore the name of Roy's closest friend. "He couldn't be the best man at my wedding, and he'll never get to meet my children. It's cruel, really." Maes Hughes had spent plenty of time gushing and flailing over his wife, Gracia, and daughter Elicia. Between photo albums dropped on his desk and pictures waved in his face, Roy had seen every family photo the man had. It was annoying at the time, but until now, Roy could never have understood the pride and joy of having a family. Now that he did, Hughes was not there to celebrate with him.

Roy directed his attention back to his son, who never caused much trouble thus far. While Elizabeth often screamed for food or attention, Maes usually remained calm and quiet, as though he somehow knew his needs would be met one way or another. He seemed to have faith in his parents to give him the love, food, and attention he needed, so he didn't often scream for it.

"You and your sister both have your mom's traits," he told the sleeping child. "Elizabeth has Riza's independent spirit, and you have her composure and trust." Though he could not see them now, Roy was also certain his son had Riza's eyes.

"They have you in them as well, Roy," Riza said softly.

Roy turned, feeling slightly guilty for waking her.

"I felt you get up," she told him. She didn't sound upset; her face was softened by affection. "Come here."

Roy crossed the room and lay down beside her, smiling a little awkwardly. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be. That was beautiful," she told him.

"You heard everything," he realized.

"Yes." She placed the back of her hand on his cheek, then ran her fingers through his shaggy black hair. "You'll be a great father. Your kids will love you as much as I do." She paused a moment, as if she had something weighing on her mind, but couldn't find the right words to express it. "Roy…can you promise me something?" He nodded. "I know you'll do whatever it takes to protect this family, but…I want you to do more than that. I want you to be a part of it." She took his hand and squeezed it as she locked her gaze with his. "Don't let protecting us get in the way of being a part of our lives. I know things will be different when you go back to work, but please…please be here for us."

"I promise," he said, pulling her close to him.

Having said all they needed to say, the couple fell asleep in the embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters…but the kids are all mine! Mwahahahaha!<strong>

**AN: By request, I did one more baby chapter to establish it and allow some cute baby scenes before they grow up and cause some trouble. ;) Next one will be set a few years later. Brace yourselves!**


	3. Chapter 3: Reporting For Duty

**Chapter 3: Parental Units Reporting For Duty**

**I'm sorry it took so long to get to this update. I've been pretty busy with school, exams, and Christmas stuff with my family. I've also been putting more focus in my other fic, Saving Maes Hughes. It's my pride and joy right now, but I certainly won't forget to update this one from time to time!**

**AnimeAddict1059: I'm sorry for making you wait this long! I wrote a nice long chapter to make up for all the time lost. Once again, I love your support! :D**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Gummysaur: Aww, thank you! I'm glad I could brighten your life a little. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Five years later…<em>

"Can you believe how big Elizabeth's gotten? She follows me everywhere! And little Maes looks just like me! I'll make a flame alchemist out of him yet! And my wife is _amazing_; isn't she amazing?!"

Team Mustang worked in relative silence as they listened to their commanding officer's daily tirade about how amazing his family is.

"Here we go again," Falman mused.

"Really," Breda agreed, nudging Fuery, "he's almost as bad as Hughes was."

"I think it's great," Fuery countered. "I'm happy for him."

"Well, as long as the general is obsessed with his wife and kids, we've got something to distract him if he gets mad," Havoc reasoned, smirking.

"What was that?" Roy asked, absentmindedly looking up from the photo album resting on top of his paperwork.

"Nothing, sir," Havoc said quickly. "We're just really happy for you."

"You can be happy on your own time," he told them, allowing a business-like tone to return to his voice. "Get back to work." Satisfied that his subordinates were doing their jobs, Roy went back to flipping through the album. He didn't get very far before the phone on his desk rang. Closing the album and putting it in his desk drawer, Roy picked up the phone and leaned back in his chair. "Hello?"

"The Fullmetal Alchemist is here to see you, General Mustang," his secretary told him.

"I told you to stop calling him that," Roy scolded her. "Tell him I'll be right down."

* * *

><p>"You should be nicer to your secretary, General," Edward greeted him.<p>

"Don't lecture me, Fullmetal," Roy said gruffly.

Roy's secretary refrained from commenting on the particular name her boss chose to address the visitor with. Despite losing his ability to perform alchemy, Edward never seemed to mind that his former commanding officer habitually called him by the state alchemist title.

"What do you want?" Roy asked.

The two men stared each other down for a few moments before simultaneously reaching into their pockets, producing a family photo, and shoving it into the other's face.

"Maes and Elizabeth turned five a week ago!" Roy announced, managing to get his declaration out before Edward's.

"My little girl is turning four _today_!" Edward proclaimed, waving the picture of his daughter for emphasis. "Four is cuter than five!"

Before the argument could escalate—as it always did—Winry walked in bearing a stroller with Sara strapped into it. "Stop it. This isn't a competition," she said, annoyed. "Ed, we came to invite General Mustang to Sara's party tonight, not compare our family to his."

"He started it," Edward scowled, but was silenced by Winry's glare.

"We'd love to be there," Roy told her, tucking the picture back in his pocket for later use. "How are you, Winry?" he added as an afterthought.

"I'm doing all right, thanks," she said. "How are you and—?" She was interrupted as her five-and-a-half-year-old son bolted from behind her, planted himself in front of Roy, and saluted.

"Victor Elric reporting for duty, sir!" he shouted.

Roy laughed and knelt down to Victor's level. "At ease, soldier," he said, saluting. "How old are you now?"

Victor paused a moment, then held five fingers up to show Roy. "I'm this many, sir! Big enough to fight bad guys and save the country!"

"I wouldn't say that," Roy said, grinning, "but you'll make a great soldier when you're older, I'm sure."

Victor grinned widely, taking the general's compliment very seriously. "I won't let you down!" he announced. "Daddy says I'm still too little to beat the bad guys, but I wanna be a hero like you."

Roy, still kneeling in front of Victor, flashed a small smirk at Edward. "Your dad told you I'm a hero, did he?"

Victor nodded. "Yeah, he did! He tells me stories about how you saved the country by doing this a bunch of times!" He tried to demonstrate by snapping his fingers, but he couldn't quite get the motion right with his little hands.

"How about I show you?" Roy asked, pulling his gloves on. Victor's eyes widened in delight as Roy clapped his hands together to form a circle, then snapped his fingers, creating a small flame.

"You saved the country with that?" Victor asked, staring doubtfully at the flame.

Roy put it out and stood up. "Wise guy, huh? Okay, stand back." Before Edward or Winry could protest, Roy clapped his hands together again, then created a huge, controlled blast with a snap of his fingers. The flame snaked around the room and even did a circle around Victor before disappearing without a trace.

"Whoa! That was _awesome_! Do it again! Do it again!" Victor shouted, jumping up and down excitedly.

"He really adores you," Winry commented, smiling kindly at Roy. "Edward tells him stories every night before bed, and he always asks about coming to see you."

"Don't get used to it," Edward scowled. "Your ego doesn't need to be any bigger than it already is."

"What's an ego?" Victor asked, turning to face Edward.

Winry smiled and shook her head. "You know kids repeat everything they hear, Ed."

"Yeah. Silly me." Edward rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'll see you at the party, I guess."

Victor's eyes lit up. "Are Maes and Lizzy coming?" he asked eagerly.

Roy smiled. "Of course they are."

"We'll see you later, General Mustang," Winry said. "Ed and I are getting our annual family picture done before the party."

"Have fun with that." Roy waved a quick goodbye to the Elric family, then retreated to his office once more.

* * *

><p>"No! That's <em>mine<em>! Give it back!" Elizabeth shrieked, trying to pull a little stuffed animal out of her brother's hands.

"No, it's not!" Maes shot back, fighting to maintain his hold on the animal. "You never play with it!"

Elizabeth smacked his arm and shouted, "He took my toy! _Daddy_! He took it!"

"She _hit_ me!" Maes cried.

"Both of you play nice or I'm turning this car around!" Roy retaliated. Both children fell silent, only to erupt into more fighting as soon as they realized the car was still moving.

Riza flashed him a small, tired smile. "It's been like this all day." When the fighting got loud again, Riza whipped around in her seat and gave them the Hawk's Glare. "If you want to go to the party, you'll either be nice or be quiet."

"But she _hit_ me," Maes objected, then quickly fell silent when the Glare sharpened.

"One more fight, and we're going home," Riza told them firmly. Miraculously, this threat ceased all fighting in the backseat.

"What, they'll take you seriously and not me?" Roy huffed.

Riza laughed a little and rubbed his shoulder. "I'm around them more than you," she reasoned, "and I'm far more intimidating."

"Since when?" Roy didn't want to admit it, but she was probably right about that. Thankfully, the conversation was cut short when they pulled into the Elrics' driveway.

"Don't you dare compete with Edward again, Roy Mustang," Riza said sharply.

Roy's demeanor immediately turned submissive. "Yes, ma'am."

Riza smiled and shoved him playfully. "Still think you're more intimidating?"

Roy opened his mouth to reply, then closed it again, realizing he really had no counterattack for that one. She'd won this this round. Sighing, Roy got out of the car and unstrapped Maes from his car seat while Riza took care of Elizabeth. "Does that really belong to your sister?" he asked, eyeing the little stuffed animal in his son's arms.

Maes tightened his hold on it. "No, he's not. You gave him to me."

"Okay, well, why don't you leave him in the car for now so he doesn't get lost?" Roy suggested, holding his hand out. "He'll be safer in your car seat."

Maes contemplated this, then nodded and handed it over. "Thanks, Daddy."

Smiling, Roy set it back in the car, then faced Maes again. "Do you want me to put you down so you can walk yourself?"

Maes glanced at his mom, who was balancing Elizabeth on her hip. After deliberating a moment, he decided he wanted to be more grown up than his sister. "Okay," he finally said, "but don't let go of my hand, okay?"

"I won't," Roy promised, setting Maes down. He could tell by his son's iron grip that he probably preferred to be carried, but wanted to be brave and walk to the party on his own.

Winry let the family in with a smile, and no sooner were they in the door before Victor came running to greet them. "Maes! Lizzy!" His excited face quickly turned serious when he saw Roy, to whom he promptly saluted.

After saluting back, Roy knelt in front of the boy and ruffled his hair. "Good to see you again, little alchemist."

Victor's face lit up into a wide grin; he _loved_ it when Roy called him that. "Good to see you, too, sir!"

"At ease, soldier." Roy's face turned mildly serious. "I have an important mission for you if you choose to accept it."

Victor leaned forward a little. "What is it?" he asked, trying to look serious as well, but shaking with excitement.

"I have a couple of bored little kids here with me," he said, gesturing subtly to Maes and Elizabeth. "They need someone to play with. Someone older who can protect them. Think you can handle it?"

"Yes sir!" Victor exclaimed. "I won't let you down, sir!" With that, he took off running to complete his mission.

"Geez, I really don't know what he sees in you," Edward scoffed from the doorway.

Roy watched Elizabeth squirm out of Riza's arms to play with the boys. Victor grabbed each of Roy's kids by the hand and ran toward the stairs, eagerly telling them about something cool he wanted to show them. "He's a good kid," Roy commented.

"He really is," Winry agreed. "Victor reminds me of Ed when he was younger."

"I can see it," Roy said, nodding. "He'll make a great alchemist, that's for sure."

"Try telling Brother that," Alphonse said pointedly.

"Hey, I just don't want him to grow up like we did," Edward objected. "He deserves a better life, and becoming a dog of the military is the last thing he needs." He tried not to picture his little boy in a military uniform, putting his life on the line every day on behalf of the government.

"Things are different now," Riza told him. "You know that."

Roy nodded. "State alchemists work for the good of the people. If Victor becomes one, he won't be used as a weapon like we were."

"Why the hell are we talking about my five-year-old son's future at my daughter's birthday party?" Edward demanded hotly. "I didn't know you were desperately recruiting children for the military now, General."

"Now wait a damn second! I never said anything about recruitment," Roy shot back. "And for the record, just because you lost your alchemy and your title doesn't mean you have to withhold that life from your child!" As soon as the words left Roy's mouth, he instantly regretted them. That was a low blow, and he knew he should not have said it.

"Roy, the children…" Riza warned him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

The two fathers turned, red-faced, to see the young trio standing side-by-side in the middle of the stairs. Maes looked afraid, but was trying to put a brave face on. Elizabeth was clinging to Victor's hand, and her eyes were shining with unshed tears. Victor himself looked confused beyond belief.

"Daddy, you don't want me to be a state alchemist?" Victor asked in a small voice.

Edward took a hasty step toward the stairs. "I never said that."

"Yeah, you kind of did," Roy mumbled.

"_Roy_!" Riza hissed, glaring daggers at him.

Seeing how badly this was escalating, Winry quickly stepped forward and took control of the situation. "Hey, kids, why don't we go upstairs for a little bit? Sara will probably be awake from her nap soon, so I'll need you to help me get her ready for the party, okay?" She brushed past Edward, sharply whispering "_Work it out!_" in his ear as she passed. "Victor, why don't you lead the way to Sara's room?" she said with forced cheerfulness.

Once they were out of earshot, Edward let out a long, angry sigh. "You don't get to decide my kid's future," he said with a note of finality in his voice. "I couldn't care less what you do with yours, but leave mine alone."

"I'm not trying to decide anything, Fullmetal," Roy told him. "I just made a comment, and you took it the wrong way."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edward snapped, his voice rising.

Riza facepalmed, knowing Edward's temperament would definitely not take Roy's poor word choice well. "Can we please stop this? No one meant any harm. This is all just a big misunderstanding."

"Exactly," Roy agreed. "If Victor wants to be a state alchemist, that's his choice, not mine. I have nothing to do with it."

"Oh yeah? So you have nothing to do with the ideas you're stuffing in his head?" Edward challenged him.

"Are you _trying_ to keep this going?" Roy demanded. "Need I remind you that _you_ were the one who told him the war stories? I'm pretty sure that has a lot to do with his interest in alchemy. You and I are both heroes of Amestris, and if you told him what we did and who we are, then of _course_ he'd want to be like us."

"No," Edward said bitterly, turning away from Roy. His voice was eerily quiet now. "Not like us. Like _you_."

Roy opened his mouth, then closed it, feeling the realization settle in. Edward had told the stories to his son without realizing the impact they would have on him. Instead of looking up to his father, who had given up all alchemic abilities for the sake of rescuing Alphonse, Victor idolized the man who led the upheaval in Central. The great flame alchemist who rose to the rank of general for continuing to fight for his people-oriented idealism. The man with a vision who had lost his vision, but unlike Edward, had gained back what was lost and resultantly maintained a hero dynamic long after the battle ended. This man, Roy himself, was the soldier, the hero, and the alchemist that Victor wanted to be. Because Edward was none of these things anymore, he paled in comparison to the great flame alchemist.

"Fullmetal…"

"Just go." Edward had his back to Roy, and he refused to turn around, knowing he had already revealed too much and consequentially injured his pride.

Roy took a tentative step forward. Knowing he was treading on thin ice, he kept his voice low, non-threatening, and gentle. "Hey, Ed, come on…"

"_Get out of my house!_" Edward shouted, whipping around to face him.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, why were they yelling at each other?" Victor asked. "I thought Daddy and Mr. Mustang were best friends."<p>

"All best friends fight, sweetie," Winry said softly as she picked an outfit for Sara. "Can you get a clean pull-up for me?"

Victor nodded and pulled one out of a nearby pack. "But they sounded so mad," he said, glancing worriedly at Maes and Elizabeth. "Does this mean I won't get to play with them?"

"I don't wanna go," Elizabeth said, sniffling. "I wanna stay here and play."

"Nobody's going anywhere," Winry promised, wrinkling her nose a little as she started to change her daughter.

"Eww." Elizabeth put a hand over her nose.

"I can do it," Sara insisted, trying to take the clean pull-up from Winry's hands.

Victor didn't seem to notice or care what was going on with his little sister. He was still worried about what he'd overheard. "Daddy's going to let me be a state alchemist, though, right?"

"You have plenty of time before you're old enough for that," Winry reassured him. "Right now, you're too young to even be thinking about it. You can't even transmute yet."

"But what if Daddy doesn't let me learn alchemy?" Victor asked anxiously. "He can't do it, so what if he won't let me?"

"Then my daddy can teach you," Maes said with certainty.

Victor's eyes lit up for a moment, but then his little face fell. "My daddy is mad at your daddy, though."

"You don't know my daddy, then," Elizabeth said, grinning widely. "Nothing ever stops him! If he wants to teach you, he'll do it!"

Winry sighed and helped Sara put her pants on, much to her daughter's displeasure. "You really shouldn't be worrying about this right now. When you're old enough to learn alchemy, you can learn alchemy." She quickly pulled her hands away from her squirming, protesting daughter. "Okay, Sara, fine! You can put them on yourself."

"I want Mr. Mustang to be my teacher," Victor said confidently. "Then I can be awesome like him, and I can play with Maes and Lizzie whenever I want to. Do you think Daddy will stop fighting with him soon so he can be my teacher?"

"Fights never last long," Winry assured him. "You fight with Sara all the time, right?"

Victor nodded. "Yeah. She can be so annoying sometimes." No doubt he had gotten that word from a parent.

"Am not!" Sara objected hotly. The four-year-old had no idea what "annoying" meant, but she knew an insult from her brother when she heard one.

"Anyway," Winry said quickly, "how long do your fights usually last?"

Victor thought a moment. "Not very long," he admitted.

"Well, there you go. Adults can say silly things sometimes, just like kids. Before long, your daddy and Mr. Mustang will say they're sorry and become friends again." Leaving Sara to figure out which shirt hole to put her head in, Winry knelt in front of her son and put a hand on his arm. "Your daddy loves you, and he wants to keep you safe. Because of that, he's worried about letting you learn alchemy or become a soldier, but in the end, I know he'll let you build your own future. He's in charge right now, but he won't be forever. One day, you will be all grown up, and when that happens, you get to decide what you want to be, and no one will stop you."

"_Get out of my house!_" Everyone jumped in surprise at Edward's shout.

"I don't think they're going to say sorry and become friends right now," Maes said nervously.

Winry tried to keep calm for the children, but there was definitely a serious talk lined up for her husband later. "Maybe not," she said, "but it'll happen later, I promise. Right now, I think they both need a nap. You know how Sara gets grouchy when she skips her naps?" Victor nodded. "Well, I think Daddy and Mr. Mustang are both very sleepy. We can have the party another day."

"Another day?" Sara chimed, sounding disappointed. "Not today?"

Winry nodded. "Maes and Elizabeth have to go home now, but we'll have a party for you tomorrow, okay?"

Sara crossed her arms. "I want cake," she grumbled.

"We can still have cake," Winry decided. "Victor, Sara, wait here. I'll be back." Without waiting for a response, she quickly rushed out of the room and down the stairs to calm the situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. The kids are, in most respects, all mine!<strong>

**AN: Well, that went in a completely different direction than initially planned, but hey, that's how writing works. I went in with a bad case of writer's block, and then the story just sort of…took over. Sorry I'm not as good at writing fluffy stories; there's always an element of conflict that worms its way into my fics for some reason. Ah well. It keeps things interesting. I can write fluff but, in general, looks like I can't write a story that is purely fluff and nothing else. There's gotta be some angst in there. Some depth. Deep and angsty, that's me!**


End file.
